Nie jestem kotem
by HappySunflower
Summary: Kagamiego niewiele rzeczy jest w stanie zaskoczyć. Kuroko się to jednak udaje. [KagaKuro]


Kagami Taiga widział w swoim życiu wiele rzeczy. Widział kochające się zebry w zoo, grafikę stworzoną przez jego kolegę z Ameryki, przedstawiającą Statuę Wolności w lubieżnej pozie czy jajko w kształcie serca. Lecąc do Japonii uznał, że już żaden widok nie jest w stanie go zaskoczyć. Japończycy oczywiście zaciekle o to walczyli, jednak żaden z podejrzanych cosplayerów nie był stanie przebić mężczyzny w różowym, kowbojskim kapeluszu i obcisłych majtkach, którego miał nieprzyjemność widzieć na jakiejś tęczowej, amerykańskiej paradzie.

Później spotkał Kuroko – chłopaka, który znikał i pojawiał się kiedy mu się podobało. Kagamiego z początku dziwiły jego umiejętności i mógł nawet nazwać to „zaskoczeniem", lecz był to zupełnie inny poziom zaskoczenia. Później przyzwyczaił się do tego i uczucie to wracało jedynie wtedy, gdy Kuroko niespodziewanie wyrastał obok niego. Ale i to było wymieszane z irracjonalnym strachem, a więc nie liczyło się jako „zaskoczenie".

Zdziwienie przebijające wszystkie dotychczasowe doświadczenia poczuł, kiedy któregoś wieczora otworzył drzwi od mieszkania, a na progu zastał Kuroko. Chłopak był przemoknięty, najwyraźniej nie zdążył uchronić się przed ulewą, która nagle nawiedziła miasto. Trzymał ręce na głowie, na jego twarz wdarła się lekka panika, a oczy miał większe niż zazwyczaj. To absolutnie nie było coś, co spodziewał się ujrzeć. On nie okazywał takich emocji z tak błahego powodu jak deszcz.

\- Kuroko? Co ty tu…? Ah, wejdź do środka, nie stój jak kołek – powiedział i odsunął się, robiąc miejsce chłopakowi. Ten wszedł do środka, nieustannie przyciskając dłonie do mokrych włosów. Taigę zastanawiało to niecodzienne zachowanie, lecz nic nie mówił.

\- Dziękuję, Kagami-kun – odparł, siląc się na typowy dla siebie spokój, jednak nie do końca mu to wyszło. Doskonale było słychać jego nieudolnie ukrywany strach. – Deszcz mnie zupełnie zaskoczył. Nie miałem parasola, a do ciebie było bliżej niż do mnie. Przepraszam za najście.

\- W porządku. – Zabrał z łazienki jasnobłękitny ręcznik, po czym rzucił go na głowę chłopaka. – Weź ręce, to wytrę ci włosy. Inaczej się przeziębisz, jesteś cały mokry. I wyziębiony – dodał, gdy dostrzegł dreszcz przebiegający przez jego ciało. Nie wiedział, że nie jest to spowodowane chłodem, ale powoli ogarniającą go paniką. Nagle poczuł, że przyjście tam nie było jednak tak dobrym pomysłem, jak mu się z początku wydawało.

\- Mam dwie ręce, sam mogę to zrobić.

\- Ty nie umiesz o siebie zadbać! Brak parasola jest tego najlepszym dowodem! Albo to twoje żywienie się samymi shake'ami!

\- Kagami-kun, umiem wytrzeć sobie włosy…

\- Nie umiesz! Zabieraj łapy!

Taiga wiedział, że nie kieruje nim tylko i wyłącznie troska o Kuroko. Oczywiście nie chciał, by ten się przeziębił, jednak było jeszcze coś. Pragnął go po prostu dotykać. Być bliżej jego wyglądającego na kruche, drobnego ciała i wdychać jego subtelny zapach. Wydawał się być taki delikatny… Kagami doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Tetsuya nie jest taki słaby, na jakiego wygląda, jednak czasami ledwo powstrzymywał chęć przygarnięcia go do siebie i zamknięcia w ramionach. Chciał go chronić przed całym światem, jak porcelanową laleczkę, bojąc się, że najmniejszy uraz może go nieodwracalnie uszkodzić. Oczywiście Kuroko nieraz udowadniał, że nie jest z porcelany, lecz Taiga i tak wiedział swoje.

Martwiły go te myśli, coraz częściej nawiedzające jego umysł. Był pewien, że nie powinien tak postrzegać swojego kolegi z drużyny… i z klasy… i partnera z boiska… i przyjaciela…

„Cholera! Coś dużo tego diabła jest w tym moim życiu." – pomyślał, siłą odrywając dłonie Kuroko od głowy. Uniknął ciosu w żebra i zadowolony z siebie wytarł dokładnie jego włosy. Kiedy skończył i chciał zdjąć z niego wilgotny ręcznik, Tetsuya obiema dłońmi mocno przycisnął materiał, uniemożliwiając mu to.

\- Proszę, zostaw to tak, Kagami-kun.

\- Co?! Ty serio tak bardzo chcesz się przeziębić?! Zostaw to, cholero mała! Co z tobą, Kuroko?! Dziwnie się dziś zachowujesz.

Było to o tyle dziwne, że kilka godzin wcześniej, na popołudniowym treningu, wszystko zdawało się z nim być w porządku. Co prawda liczba osób doprowadzonych do stanu przedzawałowego z powodu jego nagłego pojawienia się wynosiła tylko dwie osoby, czyli poniżej dziennej średniej, jednak poza tym nie dostrzegł żadnych odstępstw od normy. Co się w takim razie stało, że przychodzi do niego i emanuje strachem tak wyraźnym, że nawet on, Kagami, to czuje? Bo raczej nie o deszcz tu chodzi.

Siłowali się przez chwilę i oczywiście to Taiga wygrał przeciąganie ręcznika. Gdy tylko materiał odsłonił głowę Kuroko, zobaczył coś, czego nigdy wcześniej tam nie widział i nie miał pojęcia, co to tam robiło. Spomiędzy rozczochranych włosów wystawały równie błękitne co włosy, niewielkie kocie uszy. Taiga musiał kilka razy zamrugać, by upewnić się, że dobrze widzi. Tetsuya w tym czasie przestępował z jednej nogi na drugą, nerwowo odwracając wzrok.

\- Kuroko… Po co założyłeś kocie uszy? Jesteś jednym z tych dziwnych otaku?

\- Nie jestem otaku, Kagami-kun – odparł, siląc się na spokój. – I to nie jest do końca tak, że ja je założyłem. T-To moje.

\- Co ty opowiadasz? – warknął i szarpnął mocno za jedno uszko, licząc na to, że je zdejmie. To jednak nie puściło, on zaś sekundę później zwijał się z bólu i rozcierał obolały bok. Dostrzegł, że chłopak ociera łezkę z kąta oka i poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Chyba jednak nie udawał.

\- To bolało…

\- P-P-Prawdziwe?! Ale jak to możliwe?! Ludzie nie mają kocich uszu!

\- Ja mam. I proszę, nie krzycz tak – odparł, na chwilę wracając do swojego zwyczajnego, obojętnego tonu głosu.

\- Wybacz, ale jestem tym troszkę zszokowany! C-Co ci się stało?

\- No więc… Mam to od urodzenia. Jak byłem mały medycyna nie była jeszcze na takim poziomie, by móc to usunąć, a teraz jest na to za późno. Uszy są zbyt ważnym elementem narządu słuchu, a ogon…

\- OGON?! – wrzasnął, nie zważając na to, że nagłym wybuchem przerwał wypowiedź Tetsuyi. – Próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że oprócz kocich uszu, masz jeszcze ogon?!

\- Kagami-kun, proszę, nie krzycz. – Zasłonił kocie uszy dłońmi. – To też boli.

\- O rety… Muszę usiąść. – Skierował się w głąb mieszkania, nie zwracając uwagi na swojego gościa.

\- Rozumiem. W takim razie ja już pójdę.

\- Chyba żartujesz? – Szybkim krokiem wrócił na korytarz i złapał chłopaka za ramię, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że ten mu nagle nie zniknie sprzed oczu. – Na zewnątrz cały czas pada, a ty nadal nie masz parasola, zapomniałeś? Poza tym, musisz mi odpowiedzieć na wiele pytań.

Zaciągnął chłopaka do kanapy i już dwie minuty później Kuroko siedział pozbawiony większości przemoczonych ubrań i owinięty w koc, a w dłoniach trzymał kubek z ciepłym mlekiem. Patrzył to na napój, to na siedzącego obok Taigę, próbując zgadnąć czy wręczenie mu mleka było troską czy złośliwością z jego strony. Jego strach gdzieś uleciał, w końcu nie miał się już czego bać, jego największy sekret został odkryty. Stres związany z reakcją na tę dziwną sytuację również zniknął. Taiga zareagował zupełnie inaczej, niż Kuroko nieraz to sobie wyobrażał. Nie patrzył na niego jak na dziwadło, był jedynie szokowany.

Kagami zdawał sobie sprawę, że Tetsuya powinien wziąć ciepłą kąpiel po tym jak przemarzł na deszczu, lecz pragnął poznać odpowiedzi na dręczące go pytania.

\- No to…

\- Mówienie o tym raczej nie jest dla mnie przyjemne. I chyba nie muszę dawać ci do zrozumienia, żebyś nikomu o tym nie mówił, prawda?

\- J-Jasne. Za kogo ty mnie uważasz? – zapytał nadąsany.

\- Kto raz został Bakagamim, Bakagamim pozostanie do końca – oświadczył śmiertelnie poważnie.

\- Ty mały… - Wyciągnął rękę, by zacisnąć ją na głowie Kuroko, jednak gdy jego wzrok ponownie zatrzymał się na błękitnych uszkach, zrezygnował z tego. – Jak to możliwe, że tyle razy dotykałem twojej głowy i włosów, a nigdy tego nie zauważyłem?

\- Po prostu jesteś mało spostrzegawczy, Bakagami-kun.

Taiga zmienił zdanie i zacisnął dłoń na jego głowie, jak niemal za każdym razem, gdy został przez niego zirytowany.

\- Draniu… Kto w takim razie jest na tyle spostrzegawczy, że sam zauważył?

\- Akashi-kun i Ogiwara-kun. A Aomine-kun sam powiedziałem.

\- Co?! – Kagami poczuł ukłucie zazdrości, przez co trochę mocniej zacisnął dłoń. – Czemu jemu sam powiedziałeś, a ja dowiedziałem się przez przypadek?

\- Możesz zabrać rękę? – zapytał, ignorując jego pytanie. Chłopak jedynie poluźnił uścisk, a po chwili zaczął lekko gładzić pokryte błękitnym futerkiem uszko. Gdy zorientował się, co robi, gwałtownie cofnął dłoń i odskoczył jak oparzony. Zaczerwienił się na twarzy, co nie uszło uwadze Kuroko.

\- A zresztą, mniejsza o to – mruknął. – Pokażesz mi jak to robisz? W sensie jak to ukrywasz.

Tetsuya kiwnął głową. Jego uszka przylgnęły do głowy, a po poprawieniu włosów, w ogóle nie można było ich dostrzec. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy zauważył zdziwienie na twarzy Kagamiego.

\- To wszystko, więcej nie jestem w stanie zrobić. Ale trzymanie tak tego przez kilka godzin boli.

\- To nie musisz tego robić przy mnie. – Kuroko uśmiechnął się trochę szerzej i z powrotem podniósł kocie uszy. – No, a ten… ogon, który rzekomo też masz?

\- Nie wierzysz mi, że tam jest?

\- Jakoś nigdy nie zauważyłem… - przerwał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, w jakim świetle stawia go ta wypowiedź.

\- Patrzysz na mój tyłek, Kagami-kun? – zapytał poważnym tonem, z tą irytującą obojętnością na twarzy.

\- Wcale nie! To nie tak! Nie rób ze mnie zboczeńca pokroju Ahomine - zapieklił się.

\- Aomine-kun interesują dziewczyny, a nie mój tyłek.

\- Starczy o tyłkach! Co z tym ogonem?

\- Z ogonem jest ciężej. Najczęściej wsuwam go do nogawki.

\- Rozu… Czekaj, do nogawki? A na treningach? Wtedy masz krótkie spodenki.

\- Właśnie dlatego ogon jest większym problemem. Jednak jakoś sobie radzę. Jest bardziej giętki niż prawdziwy koci ogon, dlatego nie jest tak źle, jak mogłoby być.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, przerywana jedynie niegłośnym siorbaniem Tetsuyi. Taiga miał mętlik w głowie.

\- Nadal ciężko mi w to uwierzyć… Koleś z kocimi uszami i ogonem. Takie rzeczy dzieją się tylko w mangach… Chwila! Twój pies nie próbuje cię pożreć?

\- Tylko dzieci w wieku przedszkolnym myślą, że psy jedzą koty, Kagami-kun – powiedział, a drugi chłopak znów się nadąsał. – Po pierwsze, nie jestem kotem. Po drugie, psy, które od szczeniaka trzymane są z kotami, przyzwyczajają się do ich obecności i nie próbują ich pogryźć. A Nigou znalazłem, gdy był jeszcze mały, więc z tym nie było najmniejszego problemu.

\- Rozumiem. Dlaczego ci się to przytrafiło? Czy twoi rodzice też tak mają? – zapytał, podpierając głowę na dłoni.

\- Nie, oni są… zwyczajni. Nie wiem, czemu tak mam, rodzice nie chcą mnie wozić po lekarzach. Mój wujek jest lekarzem i to on się mną zajmował, gdy byłem chory. Rodzice boją się, że inni mogli by mnie zamknąć w laboratorium i pokroić.

\- Haha! Najwyżej użyłbyś swojego misdirection i zniknął… Och, to dlatego nigdy cię nie słychać, kiedy się skradasz, by doprowadzać ludzi do zawału. Poruszasz się cicho, jak na kota przystało – powiedział dumny z samego siebie, że wreszcie wyjaśniła się ta zagadka.

\- Nie jestem kotem – odparł posępniej niż zazwyczaj.

\- Ta, ale z deszczu zwiałeś, jak kot. – Droczył się z nim.

\- Nikt nie lubi moknąć na lodowatym deszczu. Bycie kotem czy człowiekiem nie ma tu nic do rzeczy.

\- Dobra, niech ci będzie – westchnął i zabrał pusty kubek z jego dłoni. – Zadzwoń do domu i powiedz, że zostajesz na noc u mnie. Myślę, że zanim przestanie padać, będzie zbyt późno, żebyś sam wracał. A potem weź coś do ubrania z mojej szafy i idź wziąć ciepły prysznic, bo inaczej przeziębisz się i trener mnie zabije. – To nie do końca było tak, że bał się Riko. Zdecydowanie bardziej od gniewu dziewczyny, bał się tego, że przez jego zaniedbanie Kuroko się rozchoruje. Nigdy więcej nie chciał patrzeć, jak coś go boli. Wystarczało mu to, co zobaczył na Winter Cup. – Na kolację chciałbyś kolejny kubek mleka, czy raczej coś normalnego?

\- Nie jestem kotem, Kagami-kun – powiedział z wyraźnym naciskiem na trzy pierwsze słowa.

Taiga roześmiał się i skierował do kuchni, zostawiając chłopaka za sobą.

\- Dziękuję za twoją gościnność. – Usłyszał jeszcze, ale gdy się odwrócił, na kanapie znajdował się tylko koc.

* * *

Kagami słyszał, że dziewczyny ubrane w za duże ciuchy facetów wyglądają słodko, lecz nigdy nie przypuszczał, że to może się też tyczyć chłopaków. Kiedy Kuroko wyszedł z łazienki w zdecydowanie za dużym na niego stroju koszykarskim Kagamiego, zdradziecki rumieniec wkradł się na jego twarz. Tetsuya wyglądał… uroczo to za mało powiedziane. Wrażenie to potęgowały kocie uszka i ogon w tym samym kolorze, co jego włosy, wystający zza za dużej koszulki i leniwie ocierający się o kostkę. Taiga chyba nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś, co doprowadziłoby jego serce do takiego szaleńczego tempa. Wpatrujące się w niego ogromne, błękitne oczy wcale mu nie pomagały.

\- Cze-Czemu wybrałeś akurat to? – zająknął się.

\- Leżało na wierzchu. Czy coś nie tak, Kagami-kun? Jesteś czerwony na twarzy.

\- To nic takiego! Zrobiłem zupę miso, może być?

Kuroko uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową.

* * *

\- Dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś mi zostać. – Tetsuya naskoczył na niego, gdy tylko wyszedł z łazienki.

\- No przecież nie wyrzuciłbym cię na taką ulewę.

\- Nie powiesz nikomu o moich uszach i ogonie? Nie wiem, jak inni by zareagowali.

\- Oczywiście, że nikomu nie powiem – odparł i westchnął. – Myślę, że Koganei i Mitobe zagłaskaliby cię na śmierć.

\- Nie jestem kotem – powtórzył po raz kolejny tego dnia.

\- Oczywiście… - Kagami zawahał się. Jeżeli ma to wyznać, nie znajdzie lepszego dnia od tego. Albo teraz albo nigdy! Szybko, póki jeszcze jest przekonany i ma odwagę. – Um… Kuroko. – Zawahał się, gdy Tetsuya ponownie spojrzał na niego tymi wielkimi, wyczekującymi oczami. Ale nie było już odwrotu. - Chodzi o to, że też muszę ci coś powiedzieć, skoro już wyznajemy sobie sekrety…

\- To nie do końca tak, że chciałem ci to wyznać. Sam przez przypadek odkryłeś – odparł niewzruszenie.

\- Oj, cicho! – warknął i zamknął mu usta niezdarnym pocałunkiem. Czuł, że paraliżuje go strach, gdy ten gest nie spotkał się z żadną odpowiedzą. Odsunął się i pogładził Tetsuyę po włosach oraz kocich uszach, brnąc w to jeszcze głębiej. Teraz on go albo zaakceptuje albo znienawidzi. – Lubię cię, Kuroko.

\- Nie sądziłem, że jesteś zoofilem, Kagami-kun – powiedział, jedynie lekko zarumieniony na policzkach.

\- Przecież nie jestem! A ty nie jesteś kotem!

Kuroko zakrył usta dłonią i odwrócił głowę. Taiga wiedział, że w ten sposób chłopak ukrywa rozbawienie i fakt, że właśnie to robił, nie pomagał mu się uspokoić. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę, aż nie wytrzymał i wybuchnął.

\- No powiedz coś, ty mały draniu, zamiast śmiać się ze mnie pod nosem!

\- Wybacz, Kagami-kun. – Spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się i wyglądając na szczęśliwego. – Nie śmiałem się z ciebie, ja jedynie bardzo się cieszę.

\- Co? – mruknął zdezorientowany, gdy Tetsuya położył dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Zaczynałem się zastanawiać, czy powinienem mruczeć w twojej obecności, żebyś zauważył, że ja też cię lubię. Ale cieszę się, że nie muszę tego robić.

\- Potrafisz mruczeć?

\- Nie jestem kotem – odparł i wspiął się na palce, równocześnie napierając na ramiona drugiego chłopaka, by ten się schylił. Kagami usłuchał jego niemej prośby i po chwili znów spotkali się ustami.

Kagami zdecydowanie wolał koty od psów.


End file.
